Drama and Love behind high school walls
by InuKag051809
Summary: Kagome Higurashi a Demon/Miko is faced with your typical teenage and high school drama, Will she find love while trying to live a happy life with all the drama, protecting the shikon jewel and her friends and family from the evil Nararuku... Stay Tuned!
1. Moving Day

**Title: Drama and Love behind high school walls**

**Auther: Leona Mnagus**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**Warnings: To be stated later in the story**

**Disclaimer: I Leona Mangus DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or any others Characters made By Rumiko Takahashi!**

**** Review, Comment** :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Moving Day<p>

My alarm clock went off at 6 am and I just swatted it away to shut it up, because I knew were to wake up reality would hit me that this is my last day in Shinshiro and at Shikon High School. My name Is Kagome Higurashi I'm 18 years old, in my senior year of high school, I'm a full demon/miko and I've live in Shinshiro, Japan most of my life and today was when my dad decides to take all that away from me by moving to Tokyo, Japan do to a job advancement.

I lazily got up and dragged myself to the bathroom to take a shower, I got in and turned on the hot water and just stood there with in raining down on me not caring that it was scolding hot and I let all the memories I had here flood through my mind of this house I grew up in, my family memories, and my best friends.

I looked up at the clock on my bathroom wall and groaned. I shut off the water, got out, and went to my closet and slipped on dark navy blue skinny jeans with a black tank top and my blue and black converse. I grabbed my book bag, song book, and a duffle bag to clear out my locker, keys and my iPod and ran down stairs.

"Good morning mom; Sota," I said

"Good morning sweet heart," Mom said back

"Good morning sis," Sota said

"Are you ready to go to school Sota?" I asked

He said "yes," and got up to go get his book bag from his room

"I'll meet you at the car," he said

"Ok, but hurry up I don't want to be late," I said. Then I grabbed a bagel and started to head to my car when mom popped her head in the room and told me to come straight home after school we will be leaving at 3pm and that I had to pick up Sota as well. I just nodded and continued to walk to the car. I got to the car and throw my stuff in the back seat and started the engine honking the horn and get Sota to hurry up. I put my seat belt on and that's when Sota hope into the car and up his on as well. I turned on the radio and cranked it up and opened the windows, and backed out of the drive way. I started bobbing my head to the beat of Switch by Ashley Tisdale. I pulled up to Shikon Junior High to drop off Sota and, "I told him to be out here ASAP cause we have to be home by 3pm and no Lully gagging got it." Then I sped off to Shikon High, I got in the parking lot and parked my car and started heading to the doors, I walked through them only to get ambushed by three crying best friends, Ayumi, Edri, and Hojo.

"OH KAGOME WE ARE GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH WHEN YOU LEAVE, SCHOOL ISN'T GOING TO BE THE SAME WITH OUT YOU!" Ayumi and Edri all but screamed in my ear.

"I'm going to miss you guys to when I leave," I said with tears running down my face. Now being a Full demon/ miko I did not like showing my emotions it made me fell weak. But this time I let it slide because I was leaving my best friends who I've known since Kindergarten and grew up with. So of course it hurt.

It was an extremely long torturing day as the last class of the day came rolling by I was fully flat out crying, I've already packed up my locker so all I had to was say my final goodbyes and leave. In class I sat next to my friends and we started talking. I told them I promise I will email them and stay in contact, as I was saying this the bell rang, I groaned said my goodbyes and hugs and left to go pick up and head home. We got home and my dad and grandfather were put the last of our stuff in the big moving truck.

"Well we are all packed and ready to go, are you guys excited?" daddy asked

"Ya load." I said sarcastically, "Sota is riding with me to the airport; I'll meet you guys there." I told my mom and dad.

Before I got into the car I looked at the house one last time, sighed then got in and drove off to the airport. When we all arrived at the airport I put my carry on, on my back and walked with my family to the plane. Dad grabbed me around my shoulders and said, "Don't be sad sweetie you will make new friends and remember the old, trust me."

He flicked one of my ears on top of my head and I just giggled and hug him.

"I Love you Daddy and I'm ok I know you are doing this for us and benefits will come in the long run." I said.

He laughed and said, "I Love you too sweetie and hugs me tightly."

We boarded the plane to Tokyo Japan, and found our seats. I put my iPod on and closed my eyes to get some shut eye; we had a 3 hour ride ahead of us. I was shaken awake by my brother saying we are here. I just glared at him, thanking him for the damn heart attack he just gave me. My family and I got off the plane, and headed out doors to catch a cab. My car should already at the house along with moms and dads. When we finally flagged down a cab we all got in and drove to the house, when we arrived my mouth nearly dropped in shocked it was beautiful. We got out, dad pay the cab driver and told us to go find your rooms so we know where to put your stuff at. Both I and Sota ran inside laughing as we raced, of course I won. Sota found his quickly and I came to this door opened it and walked in. I thought to myself well I found my room, it had a balcony showing the beach front and the pool we had in the back yard, it also a huge closet and a bathroom in it. I threw my bags down, grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and tank top slipped in on then I slid my tennis shoes on, grabbed my iPod and keys and walked back down stairs.

I yelled up to Sota that "I'm going on a run and I will be back later."

I got into my Dodge Charger and backed out of my drive way and headed to the park. When I got to the park, I got out and found a song to run to and I found Crank it by Ashley Tisdale and started running. I was on a path running and thinking and decided to change paths when I did this I damn near ran into three people but dodged them just in time. It was a half demon with silver hair, a demon slayer with a black pony tail, and a monk with black hair and a tiny pony tail at the base of his neck.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was talking with my friends Sango Hiria, and Miroku Johnson we all sense a demonic area but it wasn't bad what so ever, far from it I looked to my right at the girl with long black hair with two dogs ear sat on top of her head and had the scent of jasmine and lavender. She looked back and smiled, basically saying sorry as she kept on running, she had emerald green eyes that reminded me about a dream I had about a girl that looked just like her early this week. I tensed up a bit with wonder.

"Miroku, I need to talk to you, alone." I asked my friend

He said "Ok and that we would talk with you later Sango."

She nodded in understanding and said "ok, talk to you later at school tomorrow, oh and I won't be able to catch you guys in the morning because I have to go to the office about a new girl that's starting tomorrow and I guess she's in all of my classes and yours." With that she walked home.

"Ok now that she is gone what's up bro?" Miroku asked

"You remember that dream I told you about that demon girl with black hair and ears on top of her head with beautiful emerald eyes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes what about her?" Miroku asked

"Well I think I just saw the beauty that was in my dream?" he said

Miroku shocked said "really?" "Then we should follow her and find out then."

Back to Kagome

"That half demon was extremely cute," she said to herself but out loud. She got back to her car and realized her guitar and song book was in her back seat, she was inspired so she grabbed them and headed over to the park bench, sat down and started to write a song about this silver haired angel. The song she wrote with barely knew this guy was Heaven is a place on earth, By Ashley Tisdale.

Heaven

When the night falls down  
>I wait for you<br>And you come around  
>And the world's alive<br>With the sound of kids  
>On the street outside<p>

When you walk into the room  
>You pull me close and we start to move<br>And we're spinning with the stars above  
>And you lift me up in a wave of love...<p>

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
>Ooh heaven is a place on earth<br>They say in heaven love comes first  
>We'll make heaven a place on earth<br>Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone  
>I reach for you<br>And you bring me home  
>When I'm lost at sea<br>I hear your voice  
>And it carries me<p>

In this world we're just beginning  
>To understand the miracle of living<br>Baby I was afraid before  
>But I'm not afraid anymore<p>

(x2)  
>Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?<br>Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
>they say in heaven love comes first<br>we'll make heaven a place on earth  
>Ooh heaven is a place on earth<p>

(x4)

Ooh heaven is a place on earth.

When I started figuring out the lyrics I was working on the beat and it shortly fell together and I started singing it, I knew to males where behind me but I didn't turn around and looked I just let them listen to me and the silver haired boy just smiled as he listened to me. When they saw me getting up ready leave they kind of started to walk away pretending they weren't no were near me or listen I just giggled a little bit and walked to my car. I got in and drove home; I walked through the door and up the stairs to my room. When I entered I got a tank top and shorts and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I crawled into bed thinking about the silver hair half demon and falling asleep.


	2. First day of school part 1

**Title: Drama and Love behind high school walls**

**Auther: Leona Mnagus**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**Warnings: To be stated later in the story but MUST be 18+ to read it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Leona Mangus DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or any others Characters made By Rumiko Takahashi!**

**** Review, Comment** :)**

**SOORRRRY! It took so long to update I am new to writing stories on fan fiction here so cut me some slack! Tehe well here id Chapter 2 enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First day of school Part 1…Joy!<p>

My mom came in before my alarm clock went off and told me to get up and get up and ready for school. I groaned and throwing a pillow her way before getting out of bed to go take a shower.

"Come on sweetie get up you don't want to be late for school do you," she said in between her giggles. I gave her the look that said get out before I murder someone and she knew not to push me any further, so she said ok I'll be down making you some breakfast and then left shutting the door behind her. After the annoyance I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower I washed my hair with lavender shampoo and conditioner then scrub off all the seat and dirt from sleeping last night with lavender body wash. When finished I turned off the water and got out drying off and put on my favorite red and black bra and underwear from Victoria Secret, brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. Then I walked to my closet slipping on a dark red V neck shirt that reviled a little cleavage but not much and a black mini skirt with little chains hanging from the belt loops, I slipped on a belt the said DEMON BITCHES and the on my black ankle high boots, I did up my hair in a high pony tail and put on light make up and a black choker with mini chains hanging off of it.

"Ok I have my schedule, keys, IPod, pens, pencils, note books, my bag for gym with my volleyball shorts, tank top, tennis shoes, and ankle socks. With everything ready to go I ran down the stairs grabbed a bagel and got in my and drove off to Bayshore Demon High, I didn't have to worry about Sota today because he walks to school seeing how it's only a block away. Driving into the parking lot with my music blaring 7 things by Miley Cyrus, it caught every ones unwanted attention ha-ha shocker ^_^.Grabbing my things and getting out of my beauty blue Charger yay I looked the door and starting heading to the school front office, I felt somebody staring at me but I didn't have time to look for the owner.

"Hey Inuyasha isn't that the same girl from the park?"Miroku asked making Inuyasha do a double take just to make sure.

"Yes, yes she is" Inuyasha said "Oh is she beautiful he thought.

"I see, are you happy about this and what's up with the ears is she a dog or cat demon miko?" Miroku asked.

"Hey don't make fun of her ears they are cute and yes I'm extremely happy," Inuyasha said with a smirk and a pink tint appearing on his face. Inuyasha was so deep in thought about the raven haired beauty that he didn't realize that his friends and step brother just walked up.

"Hi- ya Inuyasha what's up?" Rin asked

:::::SILENCE::::::

"Where's my lovely Sango on this beautiful morning?" Miroku asked.

"Oh she went to the office, something about showing some new girl around because she was graced in all her classes including all our seeing how we all have classes with Sango." Ayame told him. Miroku's eyebrows rose and Inuyasha snapped back into reality after hearing those words grace his hearing, sputtering W-what? Ayame rolled her eyes before repeating everything she just said slower so pea brain over here could understand.

"Let's get to class before we are late." Rin said with way to much joy it made everybody turn and look at her like she had to heads.

In the office Kagome sat patiently waiting for Sango. Just then Sango came walking through the door and stopped dead in her tracks like she just saw peter the cotton tail. She gasped as she looked at Kagome stuttering, "A-a-are y-y-you K-Kagome?" she asked.

"Yes I am and you must be Sango correct?" she nodded "Well it's nice to meet you, I have a good feeling we are going to be great friends." I said as I walked up to shake her hand and give her a hug. She squealed making flatten my ears to my head thinking to herself that they are just like Inuyasha's but black and not silver.

"I you wondering about my ears?" I asked she just nodded still not able to speak, "I'm demon dog miko." I stated.

"Demon dog miko?" Sango asked still confused

"I'll explain later but we need to get to class." I said and then we walk out the door and to my locker Sango babbling about the school and such.

"OMG you are going to have so much fun with my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshy, Rin, and Ayame." She said. We reach my locker and all my books were already in the damn grabbed a notebook, pen and my biology textbook and put my back pack in my locker and gym bag and we were off to class. When we arrived I gave the teacher my schedule to look at and he told me to take a seat next to Sango.

"Hi, my name is Rin," Rin said

"Hey nice to meet you my name is Ayame," Ayame said.

"Hey guys my name is Kagome, you can call me Kags or Kagsy it's nice to meet you as well I'm sure we will be great friends." I said with a smile. I felt two sets eyes on my and I turned to see both golden and blue orbs meets shocking Emerald green eyes (my eyes duh) but the golden eyes were so- so- so intoxicating I couldn't look away. "She's beautiful," Inuyasha thought to himself, he went from looking into my eyes to my ears with a questionable looked and a smirk on his face, I smiled and took my seat and started talking with my girlfriends like we've already met and have known each other for years now waiting for the teacher to begin todays lesson.

The teacher cleared his throat to grab our attention, "Good morning class my name is Ms. Sinjo and the only reason I say that is because we have a new student today Ms. Kagome would you please come up to the front and tell us a little bit about yourself." She asked I smiled and got up and walked to the front of the room I wasn't nervous or scared or anything because I'm now a shy person what so ever.

"Well were to begin, my name is Kagome Higurshi and I moved here from Shinshiro Japan my father is a full dog demon, Inuyasha and Sesshy just looked at each other everyone seemed to be shocked, it didn't shock me in the least this story always makes people turn heads, but they continued to listen, and my mother is a miko which basically makes me a full demon miko but I'm consider a half demon do to the three sides in me, demon, miko, and human. I'm 18 years old and going to college to get my RN.

"Is that even possible," Kikyo asked glaring at me in disgust. I looked at her and smiled and asked her what her name is.

"Well Kikyo when a male full dog demon mates with a female miko the result you would get would be a full demon miko, that's how it's possible." I stated the class burst into laughter even the teacher and Sesshy did which a rare because do to Kikyo's dumb blonde moment.

"Well I don't see what's funny why would a miko stoop that low as in mating with a worthless demon to make a worthless half demon that's weaker than shit." She said with a smirk. That made my blood boil and at that time I really didn't give a damn if I changed demon or not nobody and I mean nobody will talk about my parents like that and get away with it. My eyes turned blood red with purple slits in them.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said and ran up to me to hold me back from tearing her to shreds Kikyo hunched down in fright. Strange being in this boy's arms calms me down.

"DON'T YOU EVER SP…." I started but was stopped in midsentence when the teacher jumped in between us. "Ok class, thank you Kagome for telling us a little bit about yourself," the teacher said "Yes, Ka- go- me thank you," Kikyo said which got me even more pissed off, "SHUT UP KIKYO!" the teacher screamed and glared at her, Please take a seat you two so we can start class this morning.

Before I took my seat Inuyasha let go of me knowing I had my emerald eyes back and went to sit down and through clenched teeth and a really deep growl. But before he sat down he looked at Kikyo and growled saying.

"That was low Kikyo, very low." He growled again.

"I have just one thing to say Kikyo; you just better watch your fucking back bitch!" I growled out and walked back to my seat. Rin, Sango, and Ayame all looked at me worried, "Oooo-kay, remind us never to piss you off….EVER!" they all said and that made me smile and laugh with them grabbing the guys attention.

"OK note to self….NEVER piss Kagome off!" everybody said.

::::To Be Continued:::


	3. First day of school part 2

**Title: Drama and Love behind high school walls**

**Auther: Leona Mnagus**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**Warnings: To be stated later in the story but MUST be 18+ to read it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Leona Mangus DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or any others Characters made By Rumiko Takahashi!**

**** Review, Comment** :)**

**SOORRRRY! It took so long to update I am new to writing stories on fan fiction here so cut me some slack! Tehe well here id Chapter 3 enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Day of School part 2<p>

Class was dragging on for Kagome because she was talking about Shikon no Tama (Shikon Jewel); Kagome already knew and learned about at her old school so it was pretty boring for her. Sitting in class bored out my mind I already know about the stupid jewel blah blah, I got tired of listening so I took out my songbook and started writing a new song. Sango peeked over and saw lyrics to my song Switch and was reading them and smiled. As the teacher finished his lecture he looked at the clock.

"Ok class there is 30mins until the class ends free time till the bell." Ayame, Sango, and Rin moved their desks facing mine and we started talking about random things and laughing our heads off, catching the boys attention shocker there ha-ha any way.

"Hey Kagome I peeked over to see what you were doing and I notice lyrics to a song you wrote and they are really good, hey Ayame, Rin read theses and tell me what you think and would you like her to join our band?" Sango said.

"Hey they are really good, do you know how to sing? And yes we would love to have you as a new addition to hellz angels." They said

"You think so? Yes, yes and thank you." I said back.

"Look we are at a lost on what songs to play and we were wondering if we can use some of your work?" Sango asked

"How many songs would you like to use?" I asked "4 songs and you can pick them seeing how they are your songs." Sango said "Ok," I said.

Inuyasha overheard us talking about the talent show and smiled to himself and went back to talking to the boys about their songs they were playing at the talent show.

"I have four perfect songs we can sing Switch, I wanna get back, nobody's Perfect, and Kicking and Screaming, I also have the song without the vocals so you can go from there with your instruments ok I'm so excited and thank you so much for allowing to be a part of this." I said with a big smile plastered on my face. Right as I finished what I said the bell rang and we were on our way to the auditorium to practice for the instructor who is in charge of the talent show.

We were walking in and all of a sudden you get hit with a shrill type singing, if that was even singing to begin with, I had to flatten my ears because it was so damn painful.

"She looks so kaweiii when she fattens her ears like that," Inuyasha thought he couldn't look away from her.

-Shrill Singing Continues-

"OOO- Kay Sango I'm now going to need that number 1-800-get-me-that-hearing-aid-because-Kik-hoe's-sucky-voice-just-killed-my-ear-drums-thank-you, -_- really why did she even think that she can sing?" I said, the boys burst out laughing into histarics along with us girls.

Kagome POV-

I turned around and green emerald eyes met amber- golden eyes that shown melting at the sight in them, but what I saw in them and was mainly mystery and full of love but there was also hurt and sadness.

Inuyasha POV-

Amber- golden eyes meet gorgeous shocking green emerald eye's, I saw courasity, wonderment, love, headstrong, determination, and worriedness.

"huh? I wonder what the worriedness was for," Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha is falling for this girl Kagome and he only met her today has his demon found his mate? Sesshy thought.

"OH YA!" Sango said making both inuyasha and I snap back to reality "This is Minroku, Inuyasha, Sesshy, and Kouga." She introduced.

"Hi guys call me Kags it's nice to meet you." I said before I turned with a smile that not only made Inuyasha but Sesshy fall head over heels. "Ok next up is hellz angels." Said the announcer, we got up too go on the stage everything was pretty much step up except for my Ipod which had all the songs on it once that was ready we were about to start when…we heard a shrill screaming that made all the demons in the room flinch away from the horrid sound.

"INU-BABY"! Kikyo screamed resulting in a sulking Inuyasha to groaned in annoyance.

"What in the sane seven hells do you fucking want Kikyo?" asked a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"All I wanted was my half demon back that's all and I just want to tell you that I've missed and I want you back oh so bad." Kikyo said in a sickening sweet attitude while the sad attempt for puppy eyes while Inuyasha and others including us girls started twitching in annoyance. Leaving s very pissed off red faced, clenching his teeth half demon, I am almost positive that if he was any madder he would have red eyes with blue slits if he didn't control his demon which I smelted as he became more pissed off.

"Settle down inuyasha before you let the demon get the better of you!" Sesshy told him which made him calm down a little bit. Through clenched teeth he was able to tell Kikyo something.

"Look Kikyo I want nothing to do with you I don't like you anymore and I already have my eyes set on someone so please leave me alone and go away" inuyasha said as noce as he could I'll give that much but this whore has yet to clue in that Inuyasha wants nothing more to do with her.

"Who the fuck is this Bitch?" she yelled making me roll my eyes and growl lowly which I think both Inuyasha and Sesshy heard because they both turned and looked at me.

"How fucking dense can you be Kikyo!" I yelled jumping off the stage and in between her and Inuyasha grabbing everyone's attention not meaning too of course and making Kikyo jumping surprise.

"Look Kikyo shut the fuck up, sit the fuck down, and get the fucking hit don't make any more of a fool than you already have!" I yelled in her face making everyone's mouth dropped I heard whispering but it didn't bug me. Gold meeting emerald once again I smiled Inuyasha mouthing a thank you and turned and glared back at the bitch.

"So you're the bitch trying to steal Inuyasha away from me the nerve any way who the fuck are you any way!" she shouted back. My eyes flickered from red to emerald several times turning everyone into shock mode.

"Remember I'm that worthless half breed you spoke to in first block today, don't tell me you forgot already I merely told you too watch your fucking back and so what if I'm the one that stole Inuyasha's heart why wold it matter to you anyway and thank you for the compliment" I growled out through clenched teeth, Inuyasha and Sesshy were impressed and smelt my demon arua and how strong it was.

"I'm not afraid of some half- breed bitch, I'll kick your ass any day at least my parents can stick with their own kind and not create scum like you" She yelled at me making every half demon in the room growled and made me so pissed off that it unleashed the demon with in Inuyasha and and Sesshy realized this and had to each grabbed my arms to keep me from advancing on the bitch. I was growling deeply and shaking Inuyasha was trying to calm me but what surprised me the most was that just his touch made me calm down and set my skin on fire.

"You know I expected nothing less from you I would call you a bitch but the would be an insult to female dog demons, you know nothing about me but yet you judge the outside, yes I'm considered a half demon for the mere fact that my mother is a human and my father is a full demon but were you go wrong is not only is mother a human but there's more that meets the eyes my mother is a miko which means that my demon is twice as strong than any other half demon or full demon out there, there's few of my kind but I don't expect you to understand that. I'm a full demon/miko do you really want to fuck with me because I'll be glad to send you to hell. I said making Kikyo step back cowarding in fear.

"Good that's what I thought now sit down and shut the fuck up!" I yelled storming off to the stage while every one was still incomplete shock.

**Inuyahsa POV**

"Who the fuck is this Bitch?" she yelled making me roll my eyes and growl lowly which I think both Inuyasha and Sesshy heard because they both turned and looked at me. **I growled in annoyance when is this girl going to fucking get it I WANT NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH HER ASS! I fumed**

"How fucking dense can you be Kikyo!" I yelled jumping off the stage and in between her and Inuyasha grabbing everyone's attention not meaning too of course and making Kikyo jump in surprise. **Kagome jumped in between me and kikyo but I didn't realize it till I got a nose full of Kagome's lavender scent with a hint of vaniella, Oh My God was it intoxicating it smelt so wonderful.**

"Look Kikyo shut the fuck up, sit the fuck down, and get the fucking hit don't make any more of a fool than you already have!" I yelled in her face making everyone's mouth dropped I heard whispering but it didn't bug me. Gold meeting emerald once again I smiled Inuyasha mouthing a thank you and turned and glared back at the bitch. **I could not look away from those beautiful sparkling emerald eyes until she turned to Kikyo.**

"So you're the bitch trying to steal Inuyasha away from me, the nerve any way who the fuck are you any way!" she shouted back. My eyes flickered from red to emerald several times turning everyone into shock mode.

"Remember I'm that worthless half breed you spoke to in first block today, don't tell me you forgot already I merely told you too watch your fucking back and so what if I'm the one that stole Inuyasha's heart why wold it matter to you anyway and thank you for the compliment" I growled out through clenched teeth, Inuyasha and Sesshy were impressed and smelt my demon arua and how strong it was.** Ya so what if she has anyway I was blushing at the thought of it.**

"I'm not afraid of some half- breed bitch, I'll kick your ass any day at least my parents can stick with their own kind and not create scum like you" She yelled at me making every half demon in the room growled and pissed off that it unleashed the demon with in. Inuyasha and and Sesshy realized this and had to each grabbed my arms to keep me from advancing on the bitch. I was growling deeply and shaking Inuyasha was trying to calm me, but what surprised me the most was that just his touch made me calm down and set my skin on fire.

"You know I expected nothing less from you I would call you a bitch but the would be an insult to female dog demons, you know nothing about me but yet you judge the outside, yes I'm considered a half demon for the mere fact that my mother is a human and my father is a full demon but were you go wrong is not only is mother a human but there's more that meets the eyes my mother is a miko which means that my demon is twice as strong than any other half demon or full demon out there, there's few of my kind but I don't expect you to understand that. I'm a full demon/miko do you really want to fuck with me because I'll be glad to send you to hell. I said making Kikyo step back cowarding in fear.

"Good that's what I thought now sit down and shut the fuck up!" I yelled storming off to the stage while everyone was still incomplete shock. Acting like nothing happen the girls and I said now let's practice and all the girls did was nodded and started to play the first couple of notes before I started singing. (Kagome Lead singer and plays guitar, Sango backup singer and plays base, Ayame backup singer and plays key board and Rin backup singer and plays on the drums), (The songs will be revealed in the Chapter called Talent Show). The next group up where Hellz Demons, (Inuyasha lead singer and plays Guitar, Minroku backup singer and plays base, Kouga backup singer and plays Key board, and Shesshy plays the drums and is also a backup singer), they went through their songs and right when they finished the bell rang.

"Alright everybody that was a great practice, I need everybody I this room Friday 5:30 pm no later so we can head out to the football team and set up have a great evening," the anoucer said. After the music teacher finished yapping our ear off we got our things and headed to the lunch room and to get our food and we went outside and sat under the sacerd tree and started to eat.

"So Kagome it's nice to meet you and thanks for the help back there Kikyo just can't get the hint and leave me the hell alone," Inuyasha said/growled.

"Not a problem what are friends for and this may be my first day and I just met the bitch she is already on my bad list and that is a list you don't want to be on," I said with a smile.

"Hi Kagome my name is Minroku Houshi and I have a very important question for you." "Will you be so kind as to bear my children while rubbing my but?" Minroku asked.

"LEACHER DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I yelled and hit him so hard he fell across the court yard, my eye twitched and everybody mouth was on the ground.

"So Kagome tell us some stuff about yourself." Shesshy asked.

"Well that's a long list I giggled, were to start you guys already know I'm a demon/miko, my father is full demon and my mother is a miko. Let's see I love to sing, I'm protective of my friends and family, I love to swim, play football, soccer, volleyball, judo, and softball. My favorite colors are red and black, I am 18 turning 19 in November, I was born on November 25th, 1991 and my sign is a Sagittarius." I said. Everyone just smiled laughed the rest of the time while eating lunch.

"Hey you guys do you want to my place and hang out?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure." Everyone said together.

"Ok but bring your bathing suits." Inuyasha said

"Ok, hey girls meet me at my car after school ok." I said

"Ok." The girls said together the rest of the day wen by quite quick English, math, economics, and Gym. I had most of my classes with Inuyasha and Sango which I enjoyed very much I became close friends with them and the rest in just under 8 hours. :D the girls met me at my car along with the boys but they were all going with Inuyasha.

"Hey guys so I am going to take the girls and myself to go get our swim suits do you want to follow or take Kouga and Minroku to get theirs and meet back here and I'll follow you to your home?" I said/ asked

"Ya we can to do that," Inuyasha said

"Ok off we go," I said and got into my car and drove off, the guys did their thing and met us back at the school and then we headed to Inuyasha's house. We arrived shortly after and got out of the car and locked it up and headed into the house. I was in shock my house was big but not this big I was in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and comment please :D First time at this tell me how im doing and give me some ideas please! :D<strong>


End file.
